elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Random Encounters (Skyrim)
'''Random encounters '''are world events that can happen in Skyrim when the player enters an area. Instead of having prefixed locations for each creature to spawn, the game generates an encounter based on decisions the player has made, the status the player has with a specific faction, the player's level, and so on. Random encounters occur at a large number of pre-fixed locations scattered around the game world. Different encounters can occur at the same location, if it is revisited after some time has passed. Additionally, most encounters can occur several times in one playthrough of the game; even encounters that involve unique NPCs may occur more than once. Some random encounters happen for roleplaying purposes only and won't affect the player, as a hunter chasing a fox or M'aiq The Liar commenting on the world. Some other will begin quests, as finding Alik'r warriors interrogating Redguard females. There are also encounters that will spawn a hostile group that will attack the Dovahkiin, and the Dovahkiin can choose to face them or flee. There are a total of 95 Random Encounters in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Game Guide Not all can be enountered in the one game, as some counteract each other, depending on Quest choices. Noteably, most enemy NPCs that are unique to random encounters (i.e. Scavengers, robbers, assassins, rival adventurers, bandits dressed as imperial soldiers, etc.) level with the player, and can be unusually powerful opponents at higher levels. While most random encounter NPCs disappear once the player leaves the area, some random encounter NPCs including the Revelers, the Frightened Woman, and Sond and Bottar will travel to the nearest farm or mill after the encounter occurs, where they will take up residence as laborers and can be found for the rest of the game. Quest Related Random Encounters * Alik'r warriors interrogating a female Redguard about her identity in Whiterun, around the gates. Leads to the quest In My Time Of Need. *A Cannibal beside a dead body who recognises the Dragonborn as the champion of Namira. This encounter only occurs after completing The Taste of Death. *A Boethiah cultist attacks the Dragonborn. He carries the book Boethiah's Proving that leads to the quest Boethiah's Calling. The cultist will appear only if the Dragonborn is level 30 or above. *After completing Promises to Keep: **In case Maven Black-Briar was informed about Louis Letrush's plans, the encounter will show a Hired Thug attacking Louis Letrush. **In case the Dragonborn double-crosses Louis Letrush in order to keep Frost, a hired thug will come in the name of Louis Letrush to take revenge. *A thief rummaging through homes when doing side quest The Sweep Job for Vex . *Hired thugs contracted by either Sven or Faendal (depending on who the Dragonborn sides with) to take revenge for the result of the Deliver Sven's Letter to Camilla (or Faendal's Letter) miscellaneous quest. *A courier delivering letters, such as: **Mysterious Note after Innocence Lost quest is completed, starting the quest With Friends Like These... **A letter about investigating a Word Wall (starting a radiant quest) if the Dragonborn shouts near an inhabited town or city. However, shouting within a dungeon or tomb, far away from any towns and settlements, may still trigger the letter. *A Noble on a horse with an escort (Traveling to the marriage that takes place in Bound Until Death) *Two Nobles, a man and his wife arguing, they are both on their way with valuable gifts to Victoria Vicci's wedding. They can both be killed and looted for some jewelery. *A Frightened Woman who was kidnapped by bandits but managed to escape. She asks the player to help by killing the bandits. (miscellanous radiant quest) *Faldrus: A Dunmer named Faldrus is found on a pilgrimage to Azura's Shrine. Speak to him, and have the option to travel with him (introduction to Black Star quest). *An Argonian will approach the Dragonborn and explain that you met during the quest A Night to Remember during your drunken night with Sam, and you offered him 10,000 Septims to break into a Bandit camp and steal a hat from the chief. If you do not give him the gold he will become hostile and attack. *Balbus, a food fan gathering rare ingredients in hopes of presenting them to The Gourmet. After completing Recipe for Disaster, the Dragonborn can impersonate the Gourmet to receive his gift from Balbus. * Sond and Bottar, a pair of children who will mark the location of Deep Folk Crossing for the price of 1 gold piece. Complete List *"Scene" means that it takes place only in the one location (usually a secondary location). *"Moving" means that it can occur anywhere in the wilderness) See Also *World Interactions (Skyrim) References Category:Skyrim: Random Encounters Category:Skyrim: Gameplay